


Her First Apartment

by SolarNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNight/pseuds/SolarNight
Summary: inukag american college AU. Smut/Lemon. Kagome desperately needs a place to stay for her sophomore year but most places are already taken. Living with a unique roommate in a single bedroom apartment? Falling for her protector from the youkai world she never knew existed? How will her anxiety hold up?





	1. The Struggling Student

The woman fought with her umbrella as the wind threatened to douse her in the heavy sheets of rain. She watched the map on her phone as she spat her wild black tresses from her mouth. Her stomach demanded she stop somewhere dry to eat her snack, or better yet, find a restaurant. She continued on her journey by sheer willpower, ignoring her body's needs. Stopping her in her tracks, she felt the object in her hand buzz. Her mother was checking in on her progress, wary of the weather conditions her daughter was traversing through on her search. Kagome shook her head as she continued to walk, her bare feet enjoying the small pools of spring rain lapping up at her ankles with every step. If it weren't for the damn wind threatening to blow her over, she'd be skipping from puddle to puddle in joy. She wanted to keep her sandals dry and Koga had always said that the best traction is the skin on your heel. Perfect for wet weather.  
Facing the wind, as she lifted her phone to her ear, the wind picked up, the hill sloped, and the road grew slick. One second she was saying hello to her mother, the next, her foot slipped forward from under her. With a yelp, her arm flung upward and she nearly did the splits if she hadn't caught herself midway with her other hand. Within moments she felt the sting of her palm and foot and cursed inwardly. But what her nerves had noticed instantly, was the painful twist of her ankle. She sucked in a breath. Finally stable in her awkward position she put her now wet phone back to her ear, "I'm alright. I just slipped here."  
That was an understatement. After playing volleyball in high school, she knew when she'd twisted something. It didn't seem too bad, but there was no way a doctor's visit wasn't in order.  
"Are you okay? You bleeding?"  
"No." She replied through a painful hiss. She wasn't lying. "Just stings." She added as she managed to rise and get past the slick moss, favoring her ankle. No reason to worry her mother who was nearly ten hours away and could do nothing to help.  
"Well, catch the bus and try again another day. I know we don't have much time left, but that doesn't mean you can't try again on a dry day."  
She hung up after agreeing with her. The bus stop was more than a few blocks ahead though. Careful with every step, she traversed the pavement slowly, heading towards the first place to stop to her left. It was an apartment complex, but one she'd never seen when she'd searched online.  
As she looked for the sign that would lead her to the office, she read, "Taisho Terraces"  
What an odd name. But as she hobbled past parked cars, she glanced at the buildings and suddenly found it fitting. Every apartment had its own roof deck. The buildings were very fancy, reminding her of a modernized heian era architecture. Though she sighed as Kagome knew she could never afford such a place, how she wished she could see how they looked in the warm sun.  
Focusing back to the task at hand, she spotted the words 'office' straight ahead and limped over.  
 _Just a few more steps_... she gripped the railing and with one arm, lifted herself up the first step, then dragged her favored leg up the second. It took twice as long as it normally would.  
Finally at the platform beneath the a roof, she slid her umbrella down and shrunk it, shaking the drops off. Using the thing as a sort of crutch, she gripped the door handle and twisted, a crack of warmth emanating from within.  
"Touga's out! Come back la-" the boy was hit with the smell of wet human, and he peeked around the corner from the break room. There stood a tangled sopping young girl dressed in dark capris and a green t-shirt with no shoes and a black bag hanging long down her side. He didn't know what to say. He knew not how, or why any human would even want to come-  
"Erm. Can you help me?" She took a step and wobbled. At that, he noticed the smell of blood, and he was before her in blur, his hands firm against her chilled arms.  
She shot a confused look at him, and took in his features. Ball cap, white… loooonnngg hair, angled jaw line, dark thick eyebrows and ... intense deep-set golden orbs the color of the gods. She blushed prettily at his proximity and good, albeit unusual, looks. Kagome didn't mind the distraction from her suddenly inflamed ankle.  
"You're bleeding." He stated. Though he was inwardly surprised that she hadn't even sucked in a startled breath at his appearance.  
"I am?" She lifted her palm, and noticed he was right. She had been bleeding after all.  
He gave a sigh, knowing she was going to freak out at this, but he was too impatient to rummage around for the first aid kit. It was unusual for a demon like his father to even own such a thing, much less need it often enough not to have it buried in a cabinet somewhere.  
She froze as she felt a warm calloused hand cup the back of her own. She relaxed after a moment, thinking that he was nearly inspecting it. Still...  
But she didn't have time to think further before she spotted the claws tipping his fingers. Her fear spiked before a warm pair of lips met the heel of her palm with a slight sting at the contact, to which she winced.  
He felt her stare and smelled her fear, but didn't dare meet her eyes. His tongue met her flesh and he nearly groaned at the taste of sizzling blood, barely registering a gasp from the young woman and the fact that she had spiritual powers.

Despite her physically frozen state, her mind was running miles a minute. Was this some sort of sick kinky thing? She imagined his tongue traveling down her wrist and arm, inching closer and closer-  
"There. Done."  
She creaked her eyes open, her mind's eye searching her hand for pain. When finding none, she flexed it tentatively and opened her eyes wider at her perfectly flawless palm, not a nick of torn skin nor blood.  
Drawing her hand to make a fist between her breasts, she glanced up shyly at her healer. His expression was devoid of emotion other than one cocked eyebrow, as if to say,  _well what did you expect idiot?_  
"Um. Thank you?"  
He harrumphed, "You're still bleeding." And she immediately thought of her foot, but continued her stare at the unusual man before her. He was wearing a red college sweatshirt hoodie with the sleeves shrugged up to his elbows. His hair was longer than hers and messy bangs peeked beneath his black ball cap.  
Was it just her, or did his nose just twitch?  
Gathering her wit (and her sanity), she waved her hand at him shooing-ly, "It's just a scrape. No biggie!"  
"I can't have you making a mess on this carpet." She heard him groan in annoyance, before she was swept off her feet, her forgotten umbrella falling to the blue carpet with a quiet thump.  
Having only been carried this way twice before, the last time so long ago and by someone she now heavily disliked with a passion, she took comfort in the familiarity of the heat of another's skin at her back and side, her arm reflexively around her healer's neck as she was hurried across the room. Guys thought it was so manly to be able to lift up their girls like a bride. Kagome rolled her eyes internally at herself when she realized she liked it anyway.  
It ended all too soon as she was set down but she internally reprimanded herself for getting touchy-feely with someone she just met. She didn't even know his name for fuck's sake!

Understanding his intentions, she still blushed when the handsome -Boy? Man? She couldn't guess his age and that made her all the more nervous- knelt down before her, his gaze pointed at her injury. She drew her bloody twisted ankle away from him instinctively, imagining him with his magical mouth on her most ticklish area. She shivered at the thought.

He tried to explain some without looking up at her, "If anyone comes in here with human blood in the air father's reputation would be ruined." And the visitors would shoot daggers in his direction, perhaps even literally.

Human blood? Were there animal blood stains somewhere in here already? So they allowed pets on the premises? And how would someone even be able to tell the difference? And was this guy some kind of cosplayer?

Having successfully distracted her, he gently cupped the back of her foot in his palm, raising it towards his face as he turned it slightly to get a better angle at the scrape on the inside of her foot by her big toe.

Kagome pretended this wasn't happening. She must have hit her head when she fell and her mother would be freaking out right about now. She felt him at her foot and pain gripped at her till she cried out involuntarily. Their eyes met and his softened with a gentle smile before thunder boomed loudly.

She cringed at the sound of the sky splitting in two and her leg jerked. When she opened her eyes again, he was glaring at her with one eye shut, his lip twitching.

"Did I just- did I kick you?"

Growling, he snapped, "Are you trying to bust my eye black and blue?!"

Kagome recoiled, "I'm so sorry!" How could she just kick her savior like that? Thunder-schmunder, she had more self-control than that.

He spat, "Keh. It's fine. I heal quick…. unlike you pathe- what the hell did do you do to your foot?"

She slipped her fingers in the back of her scalp with a small laugh, "I slipped on the walk here and twisted my ankle."

He huffed, "Guess I'll have to dig for that first aid kit after all."

After setting her foot and bandaging her up in the awkward silence, an air vent blew on her wet skin and she reacted naturally with a violent shiver.

"Sheesh, you really don't take care of yourself do you?" He stood up then and muttered a 'be right back' before disappearing down the hall.

She glared in the direction he took off. Hmph! Like hell she didn't take care of herself! She spent hours each week calming herself during her anxiety attacks. She took care of her body and mind when she pulled all-nighters studying for tests, taking gentle showers and rejuvenating naps when she could not seem to focus. Caring was the perfect adjective to describe herself, so how dare he judge her?! They'd only just met!

But her anger faded when he returned and sat next to her, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. She was hyper aware of the fact that his body leaned behind her after rubbing her upper body down with the towel, his arm wrapped behind her back in a sort of hug. Though nervous, she still attempted to take his offer of comfort and leaned back against his shoulder. "So what the heck are you doing out here anyway?" He said gruffly.

"Looking for a cheap apartment."

"You a student?"

"Yep. You?"

"Not technically."

That was an odd answer. He wore the university logo on his chest after all. She took the pause to reach into her bag and take out her snack that she'd bought from the convenience store on campus. She fussed with the plastic wrapping of the pastry before it was swiped from her hands. Her curious gaze fixed on the claws that shredded it open before handing it back. As she fed her angry belly, their conversation was made up of short sentences shot back and forth between the little physical space between them.

"Do you work at the university then?"

"Sometimes I run errands for father there but no."

"Who's your father?"

"The owner of this place."

"It's a very nice complex. Doubt I could afford it here though."

"Humans aren't allowed here- Speaking of, how the hell did you get through the barrier?!" He stiffened behind her and she turned to him with confusion, cream cheese pastry in her mouth.

"Barrier?"

This girl was either a moron, or she had a concussion, possibly amnesia. "What barrier?! The demonic barrier that keeps you humans from even seeing this place!"

"What do you mean us humans?!" She grasped the forelock of his white wig and pulled before his cap began to slide off, "Aren't you one-…. too?"

He noticed her eyes leave his to stare atop his head. He became very still as she saw what was considered an intimate body part, one that distinguished him from both humans and demons, one that was almost always kept hidden that it became a habit to keep his cap on 24/7.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that crossed her face nor the words that slipped off her tongue, "They're so cute!"

Thinking they couldn't possibly be real, she reached up to touch one to test its softness.

When her fingertips were mere inches away, the appendage flicked and she paused, "Are they… real?"

He muttered a defeated 'yes', said ears pinned down like a pup's, prepared for her to scoot away in fear.

Kagome wondered at them in awe with starry eyes. The pink insides of the two triangles so innocent. Her arm still raised, she flushed at what she was about to ask, "May I…. touch them?"

He was at a loss for words. She wanted to touch them? She really must've hit her head hard. Unable to force any words out, he simply tilted his head to give her better access. He was curious after all, having never shown them in front of anyone other than his father and brother who had witnessed their appearance on his head at the moment of his birth centuries ago. There was one woman fifty years ago that had caught him with his hat off by accident-

Electric shocks rippled down his spine as she rubbed the white triangle between her two dainty fingers. He did his best not to move, but it was becoming difficult as her fingers moved to the base of his ears and back up to the tip. Knowing he couldn't handle much more before he pounced on the poor injured woman, he was about to end the moment when the door slammed open across the room with a "Inuyasha! I brought you some take-out from that ramen shop! It's your-…. favorite…"

Touga stood stunned, fur-lined blue coat dripping, his smile forming an 'o' at the presence of a human touching his son so intimately. Though his expression never wavered, the daiyoukai didn't miss the lingering scent of human blood or nervous sweat in the room.

Mortified, Inuyasha immediately straightened and flashed his cap back on and turned away with an embarrassed huff. With a calm body language, a very important way of communication to inu's, especially to his more bashful son, he turned and closed the door behind him. As he turned around with his returned smile, he focused on the girl instead, "I hope you feel very special young lady. This the first time he's brought someone home with him!"

She remembered the close proximity they had been in before being interrupted and she scooted away for both their sakes. "Oh we weren't-"

"It ain't what it looks like old man!" The  _boy_ , she immediately decided, stood and stomped away towards his nearly identical father, swiping the plastic bag of take-out from him with a muttered, sassy 'thank you' and retreated to the break room and out of site.

The dog demon general made no mistakes however, unbeknownst to his second son, and he took note of her wrapped ankle.  _So he had been kind_ , he smiled inwardly. It was so rare for him to show any sort of positive emotion towards humans after witnessing some of the harsh actions of humans back in the early 1800s when he'd still been just a pup.

"Are you alright young miss?" He trotted over to the girl sitting semi-behind his desk on the sofa against the wall. He relaxed back in his desk chair with a calm demeanor, attempting to relieve the awkwardness and entice friendly relations from the nervous child. "I had hoped  _my_   _son_  had  _good_  manners." Said son snorted in the other room.

Kagome snickered to his delight, the waves of nervousness in the air dissipating.

"Of course not, he was quite kind…." she lifted her palm to her own inspection once again. Touga frowned, putting the invisible pieces together in his sharp mind.

"How did you come to be here, miss?"

She turned her attention to him, aware that she could be in some sort of trouble for trespassing or something after the way the boy had explained things. A polite smile lit up her features as she tried her best to look innocent, even though she technically was, she somehow felt guilty from the scene just moments ago. "Oh well I was walking down the street to check out apartments and I slipped so I came here for some assistance." She chirped.

Even Touga was aware of the effects this human must've had on his son, she was charming, quite beautiful, and radiated positive energy- as well as spiritual energy apparently. Hoping none of his residents had taken notice already, he snapped his fingers underneath his desk to put up a second barrier around the office for privacy.

She knew not why, but suddenly the pounding of the heavy rain outside quieted a bit. She didn't dwell on it for long before she heard slurping sounds from the break room. He sure seemed to be enjoying himself. She turned back to his father, attempting to make conversation, "You're apartments are beautiful, sir. I wish I could afford to live here, but then I don't think I could ever leave for class each day."

At the mention of his property and quickly analyzing a plan, he decided right then.

"Young miss, I'm afraid we haven't been quite honest with you." Touga said gently.

She gave a 'hm' in question, cocking her head in a very inu way to his surprise.

Letting her witness the transformation he released the magic that was his disguise. Black hair in a long tail glittered to its pristine white underneath the fluorescent lighting. Kagome paid close attention as jagged tattoos appeared along his cheekbones and his ears grew pointed. In all seriousness, he stated, "These apartments are not for humans."


	2. Touring Taisho Terraces

Inuyasha snapped his head around the corner, "What the hell old man?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She ought to know if she can just walk right through barriers as strong as mine. Besides. You already revealed too much. I can tell to what extent you've  _helped_  her."

Kagome flushed at the memory. She stiffened nervously and stared at her hands on her lap.

"Keh! I wasn't about to have her blood coating the air in here for all demons to freak out on you."

"And I thank you for the favor, my boy, but there's little we can do now." He turned back to the charming young maiden, "May I enquire your name?"

She stammered at his formality, "K-Kagome."

"Well Miss Kagome, you said you needed a place to stay?"

"Yes, for the summer semester but I don't think I can afford-"

"Nonsense. Consider all your rent and utilities paid for as long as you stay." He spoke with a grin, as if it had already been decided.

"But- I- What?"

"Just what are you up to, old man?" Inuyasha stood before the desk with his arms crossed firmly. "This is no place for humans."

_That's right. What is it like living among so-called demons? Surely it can't be that bad if they were like Inuyasha; loud, awkward, shy, and cute._

"Sure it isn't but you'll protect her."

_Protect me?!_

"Wah-"

"Now there's no paperwork needed, I just got to ask you a few questions."

"Erm sure?" Everything was going so fast, all she could do was be honest.

"Do you want a roommate?"

She nodded. Her mother thought it best that she learn to live with other people with different habits, probably to prepare her for living with a husband later in life.

"Good good! Do you mind a messy roommate?"

"If she keeps shared areas clean, yes."

"Oh the person I have in mind will most definitely whip into gear and keep things clean. Now do you have a pet you plan on having here?"

_So they did allow pets._ "I have a cat."

Throughout the rushed conversation, she didn't fail to notice that he wasn't writing any of this down. For a moment she thought maybe this was some long odd joke. That the whole thing was just a joke, and she relaxed a bit, playing along.

"You won't need to bring any furniture and move in is a week before your school starts. Where are you from?"

She told him and he paused, scratching his chin for a moment. Was it not a good thing that her parents lived so far away? In another state?  _And anyway I thought he wasn't serious?!_

"Ah! How unfair of me! You should tour the complex before you decide!" He chirped and stood, "Inuyasha. Carry her, will you?"

He grumbled but did as he was told. As he approached, she blushed at the thought of being carried everywhere like a bride. She was slightly disappointed inside when he turned around and crouched with his hands behind him, extended towards her.

Touga watched as the child cautiously rose from the sofa and laid upon his son's back. Poor thing looked tired.

Inuyasha rose and Touga took the keys convincingly, while eyeing his son with a smirk.

* * *

"Again,  _what the hell_  old man?! Why are you showing her  _my_  place?!"

" _Your_  place?" He cocked an eyebrow at his son who again grumbled in return.

As if the boy could hardly even think with this woman against his back, revealing the feeling of her curvaceous shape molded against him. Kagome had held her head up this whole time to avoid touching his shoulder or neck, her hands resting on the very end of his broad shoulders trying to signal that she still respected personal boundaries despite the situation. It had stopped raining but remained cloudy with an occasional slap of thunder now and then.

She loved the property with every passing minute of the tour that she didn't sign up for, mesmerized by every little detail. It was much more heian than she previously thought.

They had a garden with herbs and vegetables that were available for anyone to harvest. And tropical landscaping blanketed the grounds in every nook and cranny. As they walked- well she was carried- beneath the extended roofs that wrapped around and connected each set of apartments with tatami walkways beneath, she ogled over the beautiful aesthetic of shiny-slick leafy plants dripping with dew. Again, how could she ever leave this place for class every day? It was so peaceful and beautiful, she'd never have a panic attack again.

They had quiet hours from 10pm to 6am, a pool that was open 24/7 much to her glee, a workout room that she would likely never use, and a computer lab with high-end tech. Such amenities would normally be far out of her price range.

When they stopped before a door and the boy had protested, she tried to keep an open mind as the interior was laid out for her when the tall pale man  _slid_ the door open. She gasped, too amazed to notice him stiffen beneath her.

The views of the gardens framed by the dark wood lining the windows contrasted the comfortable mocha-brown and maroon interior design so perfectly. Straight ahead was a giant, coffee-colored, plush bean bag that looked so comfortable she sighed as her chin rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. She was in pure bliss. All she could do was stare and take it all in, trying not to drool.

The coffee table in front of the dark, low couch was simple yet attractive in its simplicity. The dark granite counter kitchen bar to their right was accented by simple bar stools that matched the coffee table. The kitchen wall was painted a delightful maroon and the dark cabinets stretched from above the bar all around the nook that was the kitchen. The sink was spacious and all appliances were dark, slick, and updated.

Touga smirked at the smitten child. He knew very well what attracted females to his property. Though he was surprised that she didn't seem off-put by his son's lazy style. There were dishes in the sink, magazines messily stacked by the couch, dust that covered the tv stand- and by god he hoped the bedroom was presentable or he'd have a very awkward situation to handle and a very irate pup that would glare at him unforgivingly for weeks.

As they headed down the hall, they passed the laundry closet that was simple despite the clothes that were piled atop the white machines. She spotted red boxers before they moved on to the bedroom, sliding the door into the wall with a quiet flick.

Touga sighed in relief that his son had happened to recently clean his room and dared hope the adjoining bathroom was in similar condition. The bed with red sheets was flanked by floor-to-ceiling windows on either side that gave off plenty of light. The bathroom was modern and simple, the shower well-lit by natural light. Kagome's eyes became heavy with exhaustion as Touga rattled off numerous details about the apartment. She didn't have the energy to even be surprised at how oddly comfortable the inuyasha's body seemed as she began to drift off.

At the feel of her head resting in the crook of his neck, he shrugged his shoulder, testing to see if she was awake. When she didn't so much as flinch, he quietly padded away back to the living room.

Touga watched with a smile as his son dismounted the girl and gently laid her down on the bean bag to which she instantly curled up with a shiver. Touga went to his son's closet and returned with a soft down blanket, draping it over the girl affectionately as if she were his own child.

Before Inuyasha could say a thing, he was already at the door, making his exit as he instructed, "Drive her home when she wakes. Oh and make sure she gets something good to eat, something other than ramen."

His father vanished. His youki suddenly empty from the premises, and Inuyasha knew he had fled the area from his impending fury.  _Good riddance._

He had no earthly idea what the great dog general was plotting, but there was no doubt that it had something to do with him.


	3. "Wench"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaned back in shock when she jabbed a finger at his chest, "Look here you! I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't want to twist my ankle and come and rely on anyone else! I didn't want to be shown around this place! I didn't want to crash in your apartment! And I DO NOT want to have some guy I just met, take me out to dinner and drive me home just because his dad said he should!"

Upon wakening, Kagome nuzzled her face into the plush fabric. Sleep had never felt so good. Her mind was lax, no worries or random thoughts. Her body was warm and light, as if she were floating yet being hugged by the soft earth at the same time. She'd gone on a writing spree the night before because inspiration had hit her like a freight train. Her last assignment of the year was difficult to wrap her head around and somewhere around 10pm, after hours of mulling it over, she had dashed to her laptop, her chair giving a unhappy creak at the sudden impact. She'd written ten pages before waking up at 9am to find drool on her desk and a pink mark on her cheek. At least at some point in the night her body had crashed on her. Thank god it was a saturday or she would've had to rush to get ready for a class at 9:40.

As he watched her snuggle beneath the blanket, he checked the time on the microwave.  _She's slept for six hours, how the hell is she that tired?_

Inuyasha had sat at a bar stool from across the room the whole time. For a while he'd been watching tv, until he grew bored and called Miroku for a bit, seeing what he and Sango were doing. They had put him on speaker and chatted with him together for half an hour before they retired to bed, though he knew those two never actually 'slept' together but were up to other activities. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

After 200 years of being a virgin, he had zero interest in doing the nasty. Sure he got himself off once in a blue moon but it didn't really relieve him all that much what with his demon stamina and all. He found sparring to be much more effective, alone or occasionally against his old man.

As she was starting to remember the events of the day, her body slowly began to shake off the delightful numbness of slumber. She first took note of the mess that was her hair. It had been windblown and wet when she had fallen asleep, and now it was piled beneath the weight of her skull like a rat's nest. Great. Now she would really not enjoy her shower tonight, frowning at the thought of detangling the dark mess. Eventually she realized where she was, heard a sigh nearby, and didn't dare move or open her eyes. Maybe she could just keep sleeping until long into the night, then sneak out while he was asleep and walk the mile or so to her dorm. Maybe he would leave to go do something and she could escape without notice. But then she remembered that this was a place for demons.

She had no idea what kind of demons Mr. Taisho had been referring to. The two she'd met so far didn't look like anything she'd heard of in european, american, or even asian cultures. Maybe african? That might explain Mr. Taisho's tattoos but not the pale skin or white hair. Australian? That's the only country she knew nothing about native legends or myths.

More importantly, she didn't know what sort of inhuman qualities they possessed.  _It could be something as simple as looks or_ \- she thought of Inuyasha's ears-  _maybe advanced hearing?_  But they could have supernatural powers for all she knew, like turning invisible. That could be one way she could get caught.  _Demons are commonly thought to be creatures of the dark or the night. They could be crawling all over the property soon. What should I do?_

"Oi."

She jolted.

"I know you're awake. I can hear your heart beating faster."

_Superhuman hearing? Check._

Trying to play it casual, she rose and cupped a hand to her mouth, but actually yawning for real. It was then that she noticed the pale cerulean blanket that had been laid over her.  _Had he…_

"Pops wanted me to make sure you eat before I take you home. Where do you wanna go?"

So abrupt and straight to the point. She just woke up and he expected her to know what she wanted within seconds? The jerk.

Remembering his kindness however, Kagome refused to be rude. She glanced around for her bag and found it draped on the side of the plush brown-  _no wonder I slept so well!_

He said nothing as she groped around for her smartphone, checking her messages.  _Damn, it's 8pm already?!_ She sighed when she saw two missed calls from her mother and a text asking if she'd made it back okay.

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she spit out the first thing that came to mind, "Um. WacDonald's is fine." Perfect. It was quick and she could get home faster and no longer be a burden on him. Not to mention that she'll have more time to sort out what the hell she had just involuntarily signed up for- not that she'd even had a choice- before she crashed again for the night.

"Not that I care or nothing, but my old man asked that I get you something  _good_  for dinner." He almost told her to get up now and decide on the way, before he remembered her injured foot. So he sat patiently in a crouch on the bar stool, perfectly balanced.

Another thing to put on her mental list to ask was _can you guys hide your true age?_ After all, Mr. Taisho had changed right in front of her at the drop of a hat. Who knew what either of them really looked like? Much less how old they really were. How long do they even live in the first place?

These thought distracted her as she looked at the maps on her phone for nearby restaurants. She really didn't want to spend a lot of money. "I'll be alright. I have some leftover salad in my fridge in my dorm room that I should eat before-"

"You might as well stop right there, wench."

She finally glanced up at the dog-eared boy who now stood a foot away from  _his_ bean bag.  _What did he just call her?_

"Wha-"

"Don't play me for a fool. I can smell a lie when I hear one.  _Wench._ "

Finally done with his gruff, annoying, insolent, and arrogant attitude, Kagome's blood boiled as she suddenly had energy to pop right up, eye level with this demon boy. The blanket fell to the floor, forgotten.

He leaned back in shock when she jabbed a finger at his chest, "Look here you! I didn't  _ask_  for any of this! I didn't  _want_  to twist my ankle and come and rely on anyone else! I didn't  _want_  to be shown around this place! I didn't  _want_  to crash in your apartment! And I DO NOT want to have  _some guy_ I just met, take me out to dinner and drive me home just because his  _dad_  said he should!"

Kagome stomped forward only to have pain shoot up her leg and lose her balance. With a frustrated and painful cry, she grasped onto anything she could reach before she crumpled to the floor, only to feel something strong encircle around her waist, pulling her into him. Her face smashed into his thick sweatshirt. She froze for a moment as her body naturally took comfort in his support.  _Oh damn it all._

Before he realized what he'd done, his nose picked up the scent of wet salt, and he wrapped his other arm around her upper back, his hand cupping the curve of her shoulder as he pressed her into him more. Closing his eyes as he analyzed the scent of her hair, her body lotion,  _anything_  to keep his mind off the fact that he'd made her angry  _and cry_.

He'd vowed that he'd never get close enough to a human to make them cry. He'd kept that streak long after his mother had passed, long after the woman from half a century ago had died. And now he'd done it. And he was going to take responsibility for it. He was going to take care of this girl. Even if she didn't want him to.


	4. Aftermath

He craned his neck back long after her whimpering had stopped, trying to take a peek at her expression beneath her bangs.

Realizing he was ready to let go, she sniffled back one last sob and rubbed her eyes with a hand. She didn't let go of the grip she had on the red fabric. She waited for his arms to loosen and when they didn't Kagome peered up at him. She was upset mostly at herself for getting all weepy on him from just physical pain and mental frustration. She'd never all-out cried over things like this before. Sure she'd tear up at the pain and her voice would turn quiet between the hisses she'd make but not  _bawl_  for a full five minutes. She was supposed to be an adult! She already had a year since she'd graduated and even longer since she'd turned eighteen.

"Want me to carry you?" His voice was soft and kinder than before it made her choke back another sob as her heart melted.  _The jerk. How dare he get her this way after being more than a little less of a gentleman towards her?! I've had more than enough of abusive and unhealthy relationships and I don't need a third!_

But Kagome thought none of these things out loud, only nodded as he drew away. She watched him shrug his hoodie over his head through red-rimmed eyes as he offered it to her, "I may have stopped stormin' but it's 40 degrees out now. You'll want this."

Her eyes didn't have the energy to take in his toned body through the somewhat-tight white undershirt he sported. She reached out to his offer but he changed his mind and drew it back towards himself. When her hand dropped back to her side, he bunched it up and shrugged it on her bedhead. Understanding what he was doing, she slithered her arms into it and pulled it down her torso till the length drooped over her rear.

He watched her head pop through the hood cutely.

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt him lean down and latch an arm beneath her knees. He lifted her up, then crouched to retrieve her bag and place it in her lap.

As the door slid open, she buried her face in his warm neck. Men were always so warm.

She opened her eyes when she heard a door open. A small smile lit her features as he set her in the passenger seat of his scratched up black ranger. He even reached over to strap her in as she focused on the suddenly little contact of warmth between them: his firm abdomen against her thigh.

Inuyasha shut the door and walked briskly around to the driver's side. Hopping in and jutting the key in quickly so he could turn on the heater.

April may be over in less than 48 hours but spring was still fighting back the last of winter's strength.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled in at the lot before the stairs which descended down to her dorm and its twin sister. She grabbed the trash from her WacDonald's meal before he laid his clawed hand over hers, "It's fine. Leave it."

In a second, he was out and opening her door, his arms slipping under her. Shutting the door, he whisked down the steps to the locked entrance and she fumbled in her bag for the lanyard that held all her keys, placing the fob an inch away from the scanner.

It gave a beep and she was coated with warmth as her head rested back on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was already crashing again. Before she drifted off, she heard, "Where's your room?"

A normal human wouldn't have heard her mumble, "Up the stairs…. first door … on the right."

Following her instructions swiftly, he was glad no one was out in the halls to spot a white-haired boy with claws carrying a mussed up girl with a bandaged ankle. He didn't even want to think about the impression that could lead to and more importantly, he didn't want to have her face a bunch of questions in the morning. Facing the wooden door, reminding himself that this door swung inward and did not slide like he was accustomed to, he tested the knob.

_Stupid girl_ _. What normal human doesn't lock their door?_  He never locked his because no demon ever wanted in his place that 'stunk of hanyou.' Not to mention he was the owner's son, not that he needed that fact to defend himself or his territory.

Momentarily forgetting about a thing called  _a roommate_ , he barged in and stepped on the mess of a few clothes on the floor. There was one other scent in the room, but it was stale and similar to her own.  _Family_  he guessed.

He noticed two lofted beds, one close to the ceiling above a messy desk and the other to his left at the height of his elbow.  _Two beds for one girl?_

He set her on the lower one, and drew the blanket over her. Glancing around, he grabbed a pen from a cup full of multi-colored pens and scribbled his number on a loose-leaf paper beside her laptop.

Returning the pen, he went back to the door and flicked off the light. His canine vision checked her slumped form one last time before leaving back to his truck.

* * *

She woke to her phone vibrating as it slowly began its chime. Half conscious, she reached for her phone in the space between her bed and the dresser beneath it. There was no school on Sunday, no need to get up. Her hand felt around on the cool wood and she lifted her head in confusion. She shifted her legs as she sat up, and felt the texture of her bag against her bare calf.

Trying not to think about any of yesterday, she flipped the blanket off, and dug for her phone again. She tapped the alarm off and stared at the window ahead of her. Had all that really happened? It seemed like something she could dream up.

Devoid of emotion she pushed forward to touch her wrapped ankle. Yep. It happened.  _Shit._

How was she gonna tell her mother? She wasn't about to pass up the offer. It was FREE. Rent, utilities, AND high-speed internet. All free. Would her family even be able to come visit her there? She could be splitting a single bedroom with a roommate for all she knew. Not that she wasn't against that. She'd started off sharing this small space with another girl after all.

Her stomach grumbled. She slid off the high bed slowly landing on her good foot.  _Come to think of it, I don't know how I'll be able to get in bed anymore._

Her one good foot dragged her drowsy self across the room to her small fridge on the ground.  _Great. Another problem_. She couldn't lean down balanced on only one foot. She wasn't sure if she could even lower herself to sit on the ground without trouble, forget even getting back up again if she  _did_  manage to not injure herself on the way down.

Giving up, she snagged a granola bar from the metal shelves above the fridge. As she fussed with trying to tear the foil open, her mind wandered back to the boy who had helped her before. How his cheekbones lifted when he smiled…. she shook her head violently, successfully opening the foil and stuck the bar in her mouth with a _glomp_.

She didn't wanna think about him. She had other things to do like….. she glanced at her desk of tools for studying. Textbooks, notebooks, laptop, paper with numbers on it, highlighters, pens-  _huh?_

She stepped over and lifted the paper from the top of the pile. It was half filled with her own scribbled self-reminders. Beneath the ten digits in red ink read:

_Here's my number_

_Call me if you have any questions on the terraces_

_Father doesn't have a phone_

_Demons contact each other a different way_

_Also,_

_I'd like my hoodie back_

_~InuYasha_

Eyes wide, she dipped her chin to her neck and then whipped her head about, searching for the nearest- her orange towel hung within hands reach. She stuffed it to her face to muffle her scream.

She'd have to see the insufferable, overbearing, sexy-sweet-and-comfy  _JERK_  - …again?

* * *

"Live long and well, with InuYasha" :3


	5. Move Out

Well, he didn't say  _when_  he wanted his hoodie back. She could easily say- wait he could smell lies. Dammit. Of course she'd never have salad in her fridge.

Her mechanical pencil snapped. Pulling her attention back to the scantron, she clicked the pencil to produce more lead, shoving the dog-boy out of sight, out of mind. Bringing herself back down from the clouds to her psychology final exam.

Kagome wasn't worried about this test. She'd done well enough so far that this was no big deal unless she somehow bombed it. It was the big biology exam tomorrow that had her worried. It was the class she was thinking she may have to retake this summer. She'd failed the first bio test and barely squeaked by with a D on the second. This final one was going to determine it all.

* * *

Inuyasha huffed. Miroku and Sango were taking their finals and studying. Kagome, though he hadn't seen her since that day, was doing the same while  _he_  had  _nothing_  to  _do_. He couldn't attend lectures because they were no longer lecturing, just handing out tests.  _Tests_  he couldn't take.

Sword in hand, he ran through some kata. Father was gone and he already finished his chore of managing the garden. Dressed in only traditional hakama and residual dirt from his labor, he worked up a sweat just striking the air. The demon world wasn't what it used to be. Humans had taken over by mere population and industrialization, forcing the more viscous species into hiding. Places more untouched by humans were full of demons. Montana, Idaho, Utah, parts of Texas, the Dakotas, basically anywhere more wild and less populated with factories and big cities. The Terraces had become a sort sanctuary for their kind, especially youkai who preferred not to change their choice of habitat anything short of forest. The ozarks were plentiful in that respect.

Some demons did take interest in some of the factors of human life, acting almost like tourists watching another world. They treated human food with curiosity and found it to be exotic taste. Some took interest in studying their way of life, like his father had. Some simply wanted to take advantage of their resources, especially their education, like Inuyasha did.

He  _would_  pay for college, but there was little point. He didn't have what humans would consider a valid birth certificate (he did have one, it was just dated back to 1809), and he didn't care about getting a degree to get a job or nothin'. He liked his life the way it was now. It was calm and peaceful and he wasn't without purpose. He was learning and working. Though his father could live for millennias, he would pass eventually, and Inuyasha could take over in his place. Demons may not like the legendary terraces to be run by a half-breed, not that he cared, but hopefully at least some would find him useful as being a bridge between the two worlds, a negotiator of sorts. He despised the idea of working on his 'people skills' however.

'Nya'

He turned to look up at the two-tailed on the roof of the walkway between apartments. She scratched her the back of her ear, and Myoga the messenger popped on his shoulder. With full access to his father's blood, the flea didn't usually bother with biting him unless the old man took an extended trip somewhere without his little vassal.

"What is it now, Myoga?"

"I've come to announce that Lord Sesshomaru's on his way."

"Ain't that  _p_ _eachy_. What's your point?" He continued to practice his form a little more rigorously now.

"His  _fiancé_  is coming with him."

_Oh great. The wind bitch was coming to torture his ass._ "I'm  _ecstatic_."

* * *

Move-out had finally come. Her mother and brother were taking trips to the storage unit they'd rented. Kagome was cleaning out and dusting the furniture that had come with the room.

Thank god her mother was understanding. She hadn't been able to explain her living arrangements more extensively than "I've found a place for free. Don't worry about me."

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket when an email popped up. It was from the University and she swiped it immediately. It could only be about either her final grades or some sort of fine that she'd needed to pay.

It was neither. They were asking her where they could send her mail for the summer semester. Crap. She didn't know the address for the terraces and she wasn't sure how humans could deliver mail to a place they supposedly couldn't see.

She rushed to her notebook that was stuffed with papers in the folder. Finding what she was looking for, she punched in the numbers furiously.

_Hey, its Kagome._

_How does mail work at the terraces? The university wants to know my new address._

Knowing she didn't have to resolve the issue today. She went back to packing the rest of her belongings.

_Tell them its 177 N Leverett Ave._

_Anything with that address on it will get transferred to a different post office and sent here. Pops makes me sort the mail once it gets here and I'll make sure you get whatever is sent to you._

Huh. She half-expected him to short-hand it. Seemed like the type of a guy who didn't care about communication. Extremely curious, she replied:

_A demon post office?_

_Yeah. Weird huh?_

_No. It kinda makes sense actually_

_Anything else?_

_Yeah. Who's my roommate?_

_Dunno. The old fart hasn't told me nothin'_

She giggled at that. Her mother knocked on the open door. "Bad news, sweetie."

"What?" She put her phone away, immediately concerned.

"Your flight got canceled. They rolled you over to first thing in the morning, but I don't know about this weather."

"Its too late to ask for an extended stay now." Kagome held her chin in thought.  _No. No way. She was not asking-_

"Can you ask to stay at that place you found for the night? You know we can't afford a hotel."

_Shit._  "Yeah! Sure I'll ask!" She chirped.  _Are you kidding me?!_

Checked out and keys returned, Kagome sat on the top of the stairs. Her mother sat in the car just four feet away, checking her social media. She would not leave until she was certain her daughter had a place to spend the night.

_Hey, my flight's been canceled. I'm not outta here till tomorrow. Got any room you could spare in the office for the night?_

She nearly bit her tongue in how nice she tried to beg. Not that it mattered to her. She could sleep on the cold floor of her storage unit if she had to.

Inuyasha smirked at his phone and was slow to tap a response, what with claws and all.

_No room in the office and pops ain't here for me to ask._

Not that he would ask for such a thing, but she didn't have to know that. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. Her hopes were falling. At least the couch in that office would be spending the night somewhere that wasn't with dog-boy or on a cold floor. He purposely waited for a minute before sending another text.

_You can have the bean bag again if you want. Got a shower available too._

Kagome shot up with rage, her phone clenched in her grip high above her head. Of course she wouldn't throw it, but simply threatening to do so felt just as good. She looked at her mother and sat back down quickly as if she hadn't budged, hoping she hadn't been seen. No reason to worry her.  _So much for being an adult._

Her mother couldn't drop her off at the terraces. She couldn't even see them! How would her daughter explain that? Not knowing how else to ask without sounding like a date she asked:

_Can you come pick me up then?_

_Sure. When?_

_Um. Now's good?_

_Same place as before?_

_Yep._

_See you in a few then._

He shrugged his phone back in his pocket and sheathed tetsusaiga. Ascending the few steps to the wooden walkway and headed back to his room, Myoga asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Picking up Kagome."

"Ah that girl Touga-sama mentioned, I wonder if her blood is as delicious as he described her looks fufufu- Ack!"

The flee fell to the floor only to be met by a foot. Inuyasha swiveled his heel into the tiny body. "You ain't gettin' one drop mooch!"

He stormed off and tossed his pants in on top the dryer before heading to his bedroom to grab some fresher clothes. He'd shower when he got back.

"But! Honorable son! You're expected to wait for Lord Sesshomaru to arrive!" He screeched as he hopped after the truck pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome decided this was the longest twenty minutes of her life. What was taking so long? Did he get in an accident? It was a Friday afternoon, and everyone was trying to go home. She wouldn't be surprised.  _Hmph! He's probably just taking his sweet sweet time._

As she heard the sound of tires gently meeting pavement, she decided this next minute alone was the longest minute of her life. She stared straight ahead, watching the ranger approach from her peripheral as it inched towards them.  _Please don't park right in front of me please don't park there please please ple-_

He pulled in right in front of the stairs she was sitting on. The parking lot, if not almost the entire campus, was empty! Why did he feel the need to drive  _past_  her mother's car to greet her with the nose of his metal hood? She shoved down her her inner frustrations and threw on a tight smile as the driver hopped out. It doesn't matter.

She stood and stuck her phone back in her jeans pocket. Her mother emerged from her white car. Kagome spotted Souta in the passenger seat with his eyes bulging at the white-haired newcomer between the two vehicles. Kagome made sure no one was watching when she smirked.

_He was Mr. Extra after all_  she thought as her mind traveled to when he'd healed her hand, wrapped her ankle, and carried her all over the property and to her dorm. He was thoughtful as well as thoughtless. He had those adorable ears….  _What was she thinking?_

Kagome watched the world from an outside perspective for a bit. She watched as Inuyasha shook hands with her mother and introduced himself as the son of the owner. Her mother smiled and when his eyes were pointed elsewhere (at Kagome) she winked at her daughter.

_Oh great. Mama approves._

She hugged her mother and Souta came around to make it a group hug.

"See ya at home sis!"

The ride to the terraces was quiet. The windows were rolled down and the cars honked and the calm radio was audible despite it all, but no words were exchanged.

After a while of hanging out on the couch watching tv, she realized he didn't even ask about the red hoodie she wore.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" :3


	6. The Untimely Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOHHKay this is the longest chapter yet. There's some nakedness and lustful erotic thinking, fair warning (and invitation;P)

His ears flick at the air, annoyed as he scrambled his brain for something to say to her. They'd been sitting here for five minutes. His brow twitched and his foot threatened to start tapping if he didn't hurry and think of something.

"How were your finals?"

"Hm? Oh I did alright. I may have to retake biology this summer but grades haven't been posted yet."

Kagome felt so nervous she wondered if he could somehow smell it, which made it even worse. She wished she could just curl up on the bean bag to her right and not get up until she had to leave in the morning.

"I see."

_That reminds me…_ "So. Explain to me the whole technically-not-a-student thing."

He sighs, turning to face her, folding his legs on the couch. His arm leans on the back of it lazily.

Feeling that she might've offended him she withdraws, "It's none of my business I guess-"

"I can't enroll."

Immediately interested, she mirrors his pose on the couch, a foot of space between their legs. "Why not?"

"Because I'm a half-demon."

"Half? How can you be only half? So are you also part….. human?"

He grew irritated and it definitely showed. "Yes. If you seriously don't know how I can be both, you can bet that there's no doubt you failed biology."

It dawns on her. "So your mom is human?"

"Was."

"Was? What happened to her?"

"She died from the polio virus."

Her stunned expression only more so proved his earlier teasing statement. A brow lifts in wait of her recovery. "But that was only around-"

He exhales, channeling his patience. "How old do you think I am, Kagome?"

Why does he have to act like she's stupid? Anyone else would be just as shocked.  _Here's to hoping I don't move in as his neighbor._ She analyzes him critically from fuzzy ear to toe, merely observing, not thinking any weird thoughts. He wore loose black athletic pants and a sleeveless off-white shirt. He almost looks like a yoga instructor if she thought about it, which definitely isn't a bad look on him at all. His skin is jealously golden, youthful, and held thin scars here and there.

"Twenty-three." She decides.

Inuyasha scratches his chin in thought.  _I thought I could pass as 20. Maybe bars just don't wanna let me in cuz they think I look like some weirdo with claws and bleached hair._ "How good are you at math?"

"How about  _you_  stop beating around the bush?"

"Take that number and minus two then times it by ten. You'll be pretty close to my age then."

He snickers when the girl deadpanned, her mouth agape, as if a stinky wolf-demon had just declared his love for her.

"Woah- um- I-" she stammers. Though he looked young, how long has he looked the way he does now?  _No wonder he's so calm, he's been through so much of life_...…  _How experienced he is. Say something, dammit!_

He's so confused. He was glad she no longer smelled nervous. The shock was much expected, but then the scent of sadness wafted off of her in waves only to be cut short with embarrassment. What in the hell is going on in her head?  _Pff, women._

His expression is unchanging curiosity, ears constantly swiveling at each creak in the apartment and each noise his neighbors made unbeknownst to the young beauty before him. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

Kagome narrows her eyes at him, finally armed with a defensive response, "You're not gonna ask me to sign a contract with you, right?"

Despite looking so alert at every little thing, he leans back in surprise, only to snap back like a palm tree, "I ain't the devil! Keh! You watch way too much anime."

She crosses her arms and whipped her head away, "Pff, as if I have a choice! My little brother is glued to the screen the moment his shows come on. I'm forced to hear it no matter where I am in the house-"

Inuyasha stands abruptly. "Dammit I forgot!"

"What's wrong?"

He tries to calm his tone as the smell of her fear grew steadily, "I gotta go but I'll be back." He's already striding to the door.

"But-"

"Stay here." He growls and she flinched.

His blood rushing needfully, but his demon was panicking to appease the girl and make her feel safe.

More calmly, though his hand was already on the door handle, he stated firmly, "Stay here and don't come outside. No one will bother you if you stay within my territory. Demons know that I'm part human and my disgusting scent is all over the place in here. You should be safe and hidden from them while I'm gone."

"Inuyasha? I-Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome feared for him.  _Was he in trouble?_

"Take a shower. It'll help cover up your scent. Even if it  _is_ shampoo and flowery smells, it'll be better than smelling human."

With that, he rushes out into the night. Kagome's heart sinks a little when the door shuts loudly in his haste. She starts to worry about what her life would be like living here in a week.

* * *

Inuyasha leaps from terrace to terrace, ascending and descending between one and two-story buildings and Japanese-tiled walkway roofs, wincing when he heard a crash of one of the pots containing Haruki's little bonsai trees. He's suddenly grateful of the old youkai's kind nature, one of the few who was kind towards all creatures, even humans. He catches sight of a figure on the terrace above the office, and inwardly cursed. He hadn't had the time to change into his 'formal attire'.  _Keh. I'll never know why the old man and the bastard like to stick to the old ways._  Said old man is dressed in his traditional white attire and armor, complete with the big fluff-tails and blade sheathed at his back. He turns to acknowledge his youngest as Inuyasha descended bare foot on the railing. He frowns at his state of undress but says nothing. He did not mind his son's modern ways of thinking. After all, his youngest is practically still a pup in comparison to how long the Great Dog General had been in existence.  _It would be easier on these old bones if he would just be a bit more considerate of others and their ways of thinking._  "You made it just in time."

The white crescent in the sky looms large overhead, long whimsy clouds not daring to approach it, yet still moving ever so slowly towards it. Even Inuyasha could sense multiple auras from the darkness above as he goes to stand at his father's left side, the boy's arms cross all business-like despite his state of undress. How he hated these encounters.

The least annoying creature of his brother's entourage could be seen first, and Inuyasha relaxed slightly as the muzzled two-headed beast came into focus just above the horizon, relieving some of his apprehension.

Only, if the dragon is here, so was the midget, the kappa, to carry and keep documents organized as his duty as a vassal. That could only mean one thing: this is much bigger than just a visit.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, the world seems a little dimmer, like glowing embers of an old campfire had been extinguished. Whether it's just her imagination or a demon thing, her fear only grows as she remains in front of the couch, feet planted on the plush carpet. Her skin feels as if coated in some thin nasty oil, though she knew that it was only because of his words, about smelling human.

_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to hop in the shower. I skipped yesterday after all._

She fell to her knees as she -probably too quickly- unzipped her suitcase and pulls out her travel bag containing all her hygienic products; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush and paste, razor, hairbrush. Being away from home is helpful when trying to turn a new leaf, a minimalistic one. Less things to worry about and more time to experience life.

The girl realized she didn't remember what his bedroom or his bathroom looked like in her half-conscious piggy-back ride the last time. Heading past the laundry room, she hesitates at the door. There's always a moment of trepidation before entering a boy's room. You never know what you might see or find, and you may risk coming out with mental scars you wish you could forget.  _Come on, Kagome, you want to have a nice hot bath don't you?_

Not letting herself have second thoughts, she thrusts the door aside only to remember halfway that demons had advanced senses, and opened it the rest of the way much more quietly. His room is surprisingly clean and simple, red bed sheets and pillows to match the wall behind it. A tall dresser opposite the bed with another tv atop it. An open closet to her left that she avoids to peer in at the contents, and a low table in the corner with some stuff on it, radio, phone chargers and headphones, talismans and a bead necklace…

_So he wears jewelry? Ooh no maybe it's something of his mom's._

What drew her attention the most however, is the long katana on a rack above his bed. She's drawn towards it.  _It looks authentic…_ her gaze fell on the handle,  _is it a relic?_   _Something of his father's maybe?_

A few moments later, Kagome eyes roll back in bliss. The shower was spacious. Not even fancy hotels were this nice and accommodating. She could drool at the fact that it was.  _a. tub._  Her dorm only had step-in shower stalls, in a community bathroom.

She starts the water and returned to shut the door, cutting herself off from him. The room alone seemed to have its eyes on her, as if he were prying.

Undressed and looking at the steaming full tub, she lifts one knee, points her foot, and relishes the anticipation of wet warmth soon to cover her body the moment her big toe rippled the surface. She sank her leg in with a relaxed sigh, the other following.  _I could fall asleep in this._

_What are demons really anyway? Are they just superpowered humans with a few physical additions?_ Any demons she may have imagined before were purple-skinned orcs or flaming tigers or anything that just scream danger. Inuyasha and Touga are nothing like that.  _Touga looks like a magical elf, really._

As the nerves in her skin buzz with the sensation, she's reminded of her current hygienic countenance and her hand struck her open shower bag, grabs her body wash, and begins to scrub

* * *

Kagura pinched her feather between her pointer finger and thumb, setting it back in her hair.  _God do they always have to make such a dramatic entrance?_ Always in order, Sesshomaru appears from behind the clouds as he floats down onto the ground between the dragon and… his wench?

Inuyasha never understood what the woman was to him. She obviously likes him, desired him even, but what did he need her for? He already had a ride when he was lazy and a vassal to keep his stuff in order, so what was the wind bitch for then? To be his bitch? And here he thought his brother had a sexual libido of somewhere about zero percent.

"So nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Her lip curving in amusement.

_Hmph. As if. I'm here for your entertainment unfortunately._  An ear twitched, but he says nothing, presently bored and ready to leap back to his apartment.

"Son."

"Father. Half-breed."

Touga doesn't bother to sigh. It's an improvement, at least, that his eldest did at least acknowledge his brother's presence. They have a long time to work things out after all.

Suddenly changing his tune, "So why the visit?" He chirps, though the man could easily guess.

Sesshomaru announces a surprising notion with the fewest words possible, "I have chosen a mate."

Inuyasha's jaw drops. Even Touga's eyes widen a little in disbelief, though his arms remain crossed. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru only returns him a blank stare. When father's eyes returned to the sky as he basked in thought, Sesshomaru glanced his way. The attention catches him off guard, scrambling his thoughts as to why he might find himself in his signature cold judgement. A tilt of his head upward is a charitable reveal of his intent. He'd caught whiff of Kagome. "It would seem I am not the only one."

He sends an angry glare towards his brother but turns fearful eyes towards a humming Kagura. Figures. Of course he doesn't care to be amused by anything his half-breed brother was up to, but he didn't mind finding any morsel that could entertain Kagura.

Inuyasha eyes his father for a cue. When a single finger from folded arms points his way, he's outta there like a shot, flying off the high railing and descending to the apartments below. He'd been gone long enough. If she isn't bathing and covering herself up with steam and soap, he'd begin to expect a demon or two at his door, demanding explanation.

He can see steam rising from the window with his enhanced vision as he landed in the courtyard between eight apartments surrounding it on all sides. His feet relish the firm earth before stepping on the wood of the platform. He makes his way down the veranda to the door. Everything smells in order. No one's been by here.

As soon as he opens the door, he realized there was also humming echoing from his bathroom. She's safe.

Relief drowns over him and he strides to his room to crash on his bed lazily. it is a concern that he couldn't hear one slosh of water, but if there's humming, she must just be relaxing. It's clear she had already washed up, if his nose wasn't already gleefully assaulted by the scent of jasmine soap.

The scent's dreadfully intoxicating and he can feel his muscles relax as he inhaled it.  _Hm. It's been awhile since I've really slept…._

* * *

An hour passes before he jolts awake, his senses screaming at him.  _Wrong wrong wrong_

Immediately he jumped across the room to the door and knocks lightly. The humidity of the steam had long gone as well as her humming. Nothing.  _No blood at least._ Closing his eyes in concentration, his white ear presses to the door,  _still a heartbeat._

He wasn't about to take his chances. He slams the door aside, rushing to the tub.

The noise has her up in a flash, eyes blurry from slumber. She hears a sigh not of her own and immediately rubs the sleep from her eyes in attempt to figure out what's going on. When her eyes refocus, she finds Inuyasha standing there, his body in a defensive position, but his face red and mouth slightly parted. A single, short sound passes through him. It takes her a moment to realize where those magnificent eyes of his were staring.

The shampoo in the water blocks his view of any part of her down below. But in her surprise, she'd sat up like lightning, and everything was then exposed from the waist up. Her skin is finer than his own, but that was the last thing on his mind as he takes in the sight. Her nipples pert at meeting the chill air suddenly, and it's all he can do not to imagine how soft her mounds would feel in his hands as he tasted every inch of her, especially those hardened peaks. Her hair spills like ink over one shoulder, leaving all of her neck open to him. He can feel his mouth salivating as he unknowingly grazed his tongue against a fang in thought of sinking them into such smooth flesh-

Her yelp wakes him from his daze and he whisks around before her arms had even managed to save her modesty. His face aflame, he turned and left the room.

* * *

Kagome's sure he can hear her heart racing as well as she can. The now-cold water does little to cool her  _warmed_  body. The expression she had caught on his face was different than just embarrassment, it had something else to it. It looked… dare she say enraptured? It's not like the smirk Kouga had given her when  _he'd_  took in her figure from head to toe. Inuyasha hadn't smirked at all. His eyes looked serene, alluring even. Before she had time to think on it more, he appears again.

He sees only darkness with his eyes shut but hears the water slosh instantly. Knowing what she did so far, she doesn't think it possible for him to return from an embarrassing incident so soon- and with an unfolded black towel held out wide to her, "Don't be afraid, I won't look…..again."

Her fear is still imminent though he senses her rise from the water calmly. Something was wrong with this girl. She was too fearful, yet strong-willed and stubborn. After attending psychology lectures and hearing stories….. he'd been afraid she'd drowned herself. Not knowing what to do, he waits until he feels the tension in the towel and wraps her in it, pulling her into his embrace.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"What?" He feels the hushed word against his shoulder and fights the urge to shudder.

He tangles a hand to the back of her head, looking up to see himself holding her through the towel in the mirror. "I smell it on you. Not just now but often. Too often. There's no need to be afraid here. The neighbors won't touch you under my protection."

She sighs, placing her forehead on his shoulder as if a weight had been lifted. Her fear eased but he can't be sure if it has dissipated completely through all the scents of hygienic products.

"Thank you."

She breathed in his musky scent through his soft shirt. She could nearly cry at the feel of his arms at her back, rubbing circles with his thumbs. Kagome's not afraid of demons or being left alone. She was afraid of the uncertainty. She knows nothing about youkai. She would have no idea what  _could_ happen to her, so she had no way of knowing how to defend herself.

They stood there awhile. He was uncertain when she would be ready to let go, so he just holds her.

* * *

Eventually he'd left her to change as he waited outside the door. He hopes he hadn't smelled too bad when she hugged him. He'd worked up a sweat today and hadn't had a chance to shower. Girls are picky about things like that, even if their human senses aren't as particular as his.

He berates himself for thinking she might have committed suicide. She'd feel insulted if she knew. He still doesn't know her that well yet. In fact, he knows very little. But that made him worry all the more. The last girl he'd laid his eyes on had purposely cut herself on multiple occasions, as a way of punishing herself for not living up to the expectations placed on her. Over all his years, he's noticed that all young adults struggle with life, no matter the generation.

"So what made you barge in like that?" Comes a voice from behind him.  _Crap. Come on, think if something._

Her voice is a soft whisper, "Were you worried about me?"

He gives in. If they were going to be neighbors for the next few years until she graduated, might as well start out honest. He kept his back to her as he begins to explain.

"Kagome. I've lived a long time in human standards. I've seen a lot. I've seen history repeat itself, the lives of others taking unexpected turns, people hiding their suffering and never getting help. I've come to a point where I…. prepare for the worst. I don't take chances when it comes to people's lives."

His golden gaze pierced her own as he finished with, "No matter what you may think of me, I would barge into the bathroom again if it means I could save you."

"You- you thought that I- I committed suicide?"

"...I didn't rule out the possibility. Anyone you see on the street could be thinking suicidal thoughts."

This is the last reason she might think of on his behalf. She thought her breath stopped. It sounded so sad. What could he have possibly been through to make him so afraid? At the same time, she huffs, a little miffed at his presumption of her.

"As much as I would like to hit you right now, I appreciate the concern behind your thoughts and actions. If I were someone else, you might have very well found me self-harming. I know how common that sort of thing really is. It makes sense. We don't know each other. Not really. But I'm glad you truly care about me." She puts a hand on his shoulder, her eyes warm and kind, "I've had many in my life that I thought who cared only to find how much everything I thought I knew about them was a lie. And you're right. Things like depression and other disorders are very real and more common than most of us think. I can assure you that under 99% of all circumstances and scenarios, I would never end my own life without at least saving another."

He doesn't know how to reply. Though he hasn't done anything, the more she talked the more and more he feels like a sinner for even  _thinking_  about her body and what he wanted to do with it. She says he's caring, but he isn't about to tell her what other selfish not-so-saintly thoughts he'd had when he'd found her naked.

_Miroku would be damn proud._  His eyes narrow at the thought.

* * *

"All right!" He says casually, avoiding meeting her sleepy gaze, "My turn! I worked up a sweat yesterday if you haven't noticed." He marches to the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder and its the most awkward thing she'd ever seen.

"Yeah I did. You smell kinda nice." His eyes widen as he shuts the door behind him. He stood there a minute. She likes his natural odor? Not only is that highly unusual in humans, no demon would ever claim to like his natural scent, something more common among their kind. If she were a demoness, she'd find herself pinned to the bed at those words. She wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep last night in that scenario.

Kagome finds herself debating whether or not to steal his mattress. She'd had the most seamless peaceful sleep in her entire life. He had refused to let her have the bean bag again, trying to be polite in letting her have his bed while he took the couch. Little did she know his agenda behind his forceful kindness.

She checkes her social media as she waits, sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door. She'd forgotten to brush her teeth when she was in there, and her toiletry bag is still inside so she can't go use the kitchen sink. It's obvious Inuyasha was showering rather than taking a bath. It'll be easier to know when he's done.

The door opens eventually and when it did, her eyeballs strain against their confines to her skull, positively glued at the sight before her.

"Whu- why are you not dressed?!" She stammers, frustrated that her eyes couldn't help but take in his body. It wasn't the first eight pack she'd seen but how often do you get to see one sculpted by the sinful artists of hell. He runs a hand through his white mane, watching her eyes analyzing every last detail of the skin of his torso and the muscles that rippled beneath. The whole of his being smirks inside and out with male pride.

"Just wanted to make it even since I got a look at you last night. It's only fair."

He stood there for a solid five minutes. He counts it. Her gaze barely blinking, she ogles at what he was offering her to see. Thick, toned arms matched his thick shoulder muscles attached to his neck. From there it was all downhill, literally. His dark nipples the color of a well-toasted, buttery grilled cheese sandwich, his biceps are highly prominent above the rest of him, like plates of metal or armor. His whole body is slick and practically shined as though it were a- a diamond? Candy?  _A ring-pop_. Oh what she wishes she could do to that- candy. She can feel the tightness in her nether regions as she watches a drop of water slick over his washboard abdomen like an uneven waterslide. When it disappears beneath the towel, riding dangerously low at his hips, she finds another to watch it ride down his body. What she'd give to be that little water droplet right now. She'd worship that skin with her tongue until she dehydrated herself. Eventually her eyes found themselves hung up on the 'v' between his torso and what is yet to be seen below. Is it just her delirious, hot-guy-drunk imagination or was that white pubic hair peeking from beneath that white towel?

* * *

psst [FANART](https://britonell.tumblr.com/post/166726731235/her-first-apartment-ch6) of this scene

* * *

Growing uncomfortable at the cool air vent blowing right on his wet skin, he halts the show to open his dresser and snag some clothes, feeling warm at the eyes he knew are glued to his back.

She knows she's salivating. His back so smoothly, softly yet firmly sculpted in comparison to his chiseled front, she eyes the two dimples right above the ass hidden behind that damn towel, licking her suddenly dry lips. His back curves so deliciously and his shoulder blades-

He coughs to get her attention. She blushes so red he thought the barrier-breaking red Tetsusaiga was too pink in comparison. "Can I get  _some_  privacy to put on my pants?"

He's never seen a human flee so fast. She shuts the bathroom door just so, he could've sworn it's only a blur, even to his vision.  _Well, at least now I'm not the only one having not-so-innocent thoughts._

Kagome brushes her teeth with such distracted fury and rigor that she makes her gums bleed. She twists the faucet on and leans forward to put her mouth beneath the stream to drink, trying to swallow the scent of her blood before Inuyasha decides to barge in with only a towel on. She imagined that such a rough situation could cause the towel to slip…..

She shakes her head wildly, almost afraid she'd twist it right off her shoulders. This man (he couldn't be a boy anymore after living for so long right?) was so perfect, hot, protective, and sweet- how will she be able to deal with him only in her mind for the next week?

_Forget that! How can I even go out and face him right now?_

Her belly answers her. She would deal with his fiery presence if it means breakfast would be digesting in her gut. Despite her resolve, she stays there, palms on the edges of the counter, staring at her reflection, unmoving for a good ten minutes. When she breaks out of her stupor, she exits the bathroom to be assaulted with the smell of- BACON!

Now she was salivating for an entirely different reason as she dashes down the three feet of hallway. The hanyou pauses at her speed, immediately concerned, until he sees her eyes make a bee-line towards the contents in the pan. He smiles,  _so she's got some spunk in her._

She doesn't even take in the fact that he's still sans shirt, she was so hungry. She'd had dinner before her mother left yesterday after all. He has two pans on the gas stove, eggs and sizzling bacon. She smirks knowingly at what she predicts to happen next. Clearly he does not cook very often.

She sits on the bar stool, resting her chin in her hands and closes her eyes, wafting her nose in the juicy smell until she hears him gasp in pain and the clink of metal as he draws away from the stove-top. She snorts and he responds with a snappy "what?!"

He watches her get up and move back around the bar, her hips swaying. She taps him on the nose playfully, giggles as she takes the handle of the pan and slips the spatula from his fingers, "Number one rule in the kitchen, Inuyasha: don't make bacon, naked."

He scoffs, crossing his arms over his bare chest and turns away, "Keh! My body's different from yours! It didn't hurt one bit! I was just surprised is all."

"Oh sure. You totally weren't trying to  _dress_  or rather ' _undress' to impress_  now were you?"

He mutters incomprehensibly from behind her as he withdraws back to his room as she takes over breakfast.

He returns with a navy t-shirt and they eat in silence, knowing that they soon have to depart.

Inuyasha didn't think he could ever sleep in his bed again now. He purposely asked her to sleep there so he could bask in that glorious relaxing scent. Now it can only make him think of her fondly, and he won't be getting any rest on the bed anymore.

* * *

"Live long and well, with Inuyasha" ;3

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my experiences in college. Except I was single the whole time. Yay! Anywho there's no smut yet, not for a couple chapters.


End file.
